


I Ask This Of You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: He wished to make amends, this is what she asks of him.





	I Ask This Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4863038#cmt4863038) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Why have you come to me now, Leia?"

Her name in his voice, still sounds foreign and strange to her ears, but there is no other choice for her to be in his presence. In this place, there is no one else that she would ask this deed of it.

He would sense any attempt to lie directly to his face as he had many times before.

She glares at him with flashing eyes.

"I have a way for you to make amends with me, _Father_."

A brief moment of hurt and surprise is what she senses that she would address him in such a way. She lets him past the erected barriers of her mind and senses his anger as he glares at her in the physical world.

"I will not. You cannot ask this of me, General Organa." He snarls ominously through his breathing mask.

"You wish to make amends. Then do what no one is able or strong enough to do."

For their tainted bloodline, she knows of no one else alive who can do what she is asking of him now.


End file.
